wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Flynn
Flynn belongs to Sarah the FBI pup. He is a Driftwing Prince. Personality Flynn is a charmer and very polite. He's always there to please and is good natured and pleasant. Always making others feel welcome and needed, he is almost always seen wearing a big smile, and is very patient with others. But if he is pushed to the edge, he can be quite fierce. Although his ferocity is his strongest point in battle, since he's not very strong and not quite built for it. He's very wise, and always thinks before doing anything. He's got a good sense of humor, and loves to joke around and tell bad puns whenever possible. When not in a diplomatic stature, he's fun loving and always able to find something to do to keep from boredom. Though he stays polite and pleasant, he will occasionally tease his siblings. However, it's all in good fun, and will often get a laugh out of them for it. He ''HATES ''being cold, and can't stand being anything lower than cool. Though that is still pretty cold since he has resistance to harsh weather. He will start to shut down if he's too cold, and often tries to wait it out. Appearance Flynn is mostly a tangerine color. He has black dots under his eyes and decorating his snout, making it seem like he has freckles. His underbelly and neck scales are a scarlet red. His sail, tail fin, and wings are a bright light tangerine color. His pattern on his sail is the following; He has two banana yellow star bursts on either side, he has large Cyan blue spirals that curl around it, with a couple of flame pattern in between spirals. His wings follow the same kind of pattern, minus the star bursts, and tail find only has one spiral with one flame pattern to the left. Abilities Most of the regular Driftwing abilities. Resistance to harsh weather and winds, fire changes colors depending on habitat. But unlike some, when threatened, Flynn will stand his ground. His sail will stiffen and he will try to look as threatening as possible. He only resorts to curling up when he knows that there will be absolutely no chance of survival in that situation. Family Graceweaver: mother Dreambreaker: sister Firedancer: sister Sunblaze: sister Skysong: sister Lightspinner: sister Rainshiner: brother Stormrunner: brother Upsong: brother Relationships Flynn loves his whole family, though some more than others. Graceweaver: He loves his mother so much, he's always trying to please her the most. He dreams of one day standing out and making her especially proud of him. Dreambreaker: his favorite sister to tease, he is always trying to make her smile and laugh. Being his eldest sibling, shes a bit of a rolemodle in his eyes. He will try to help her sneak out if she needs it, and encourages her often. Though he doesn't know of her secret. He believes that she will be an amazing queen. Firedancer: Though he's never actually met her, he loves hearing about her from his siblings. He thinks her a hero, and misses her. He longs to one day meet her. Sunblaze: wip Princess Skysong: He loves his little sister, and tries to help her with her shyness. Lightspinner: He is mostly overwhelmed by her. Though he loves her dearly, she can often be too talkative for him to keep up. Most of their conversations end in him trying to figure out what had just been said. But he supports her in any way he can, and loves to play with her. Rainshiner: He loves his little brother, and finds him adorable. He tries to encourage him towards being more outgoing about the Viola. Stormrunner: His second favorite sibling to tease. He is a little jealous of his relationship with Dreambreaker, and wants to try and be closer to his sister. But he often tries to brighten his older brother up, and loves being by his side. Upsong: He appreciates the fact that he doesn't mess with him as much, and tries to be close to his little brother. He loves his little brother especially, and tries to be there for him. Trivia * Flynn is one of the few Driftwings with a modern name. * Flynn is very understanding, and never jumps to conclusions. * He has many fears, but he tries to meet then head on. * He constantly deals with stress, but only shows it when he knows no one else is around. He doesn't want anyone to worry. * He enjoys spending time with the dragonets in the tribe, and had even set up a day where he will come and teach them lessons or play games. * When faced with love interests and girls he is a complete dork. He loses all common sense * He has a fascination with what may lie beyond their waters. He wants to go see it all for himself Gallery 20160410_175149-1.jpg|Flynn with his momma Flynnheadshot.png|Flynn by Just-another-person-on-the-internet Category:DriftWings Category:Content (Sarah the FBI pup) Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Government Official)